


Good Vibrations

by supermanrreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermanrreigns/pseuds/supermanrreigns
Summary: Dean Ambrose decides to play a little game with his girlfriend at work. Let’s just say vibrating panties really do come in handy.





	Good Vibrations

As my boss, Liam was giving me the run-down on the agenda, I felt an unexpected sensation between my thighs, something I have felt before. I immediately knew what it was, especially when I heard the whistling coming from behind me.

_Dean._

I turned my head, seeing him walking by casually with his hand in his jacket pocket. He raised his eyebrows at me with a small smirk.

My teeth grazed my bottom lip as I turned back towards Liam. The vibration continued, I nodded my head as Liam spoke, even though I didn’t hear a word he was saying. When it finally stopped I let out a breath, Dean must have been out of range now.

Thank god.

I really need to pay attention when I get dressed in the morning, especially in front of Dean…

How the hell did I end up leaving the freaking vibrator in there?! In my defense, it was laundry day and they are pretty comfortable. Of course, I would end up in vibrating panties. At work. With the remote in the hands of a lunatic.

–-

I was in the clear for the next 2 hours. I hadn’t seen Dean since this morning. I’ve been running back and forth all day and I haven’t even found a free second to go to the bathroom and take the damn vibrator out.

So unfortunately for me, that won’t be the case anymore. He had a promo to shoot with Andrea D'Marco (one of the Smackdown! backstage interviewers) and I was in charge of relaying what creative wants them to talk about. I was in the middle of talking to Andrea when I suddenly felt that little tingling sensation again. I shivered and Andrea gave me a strange look.

“Oh, I just got the chills.” I tried to play it off, rubbing my bare arm for effect. It worked because she nodded and laughed.

“It is a little chilly in here,” she said, before looking over my shoulder. “Oh, hey Dean.” she smiled. I turned my head, seeing him stand next to me. I glanced down, noticing his hands were shoved into his pockets.

“Alright Doll, what’s this one about?” he asked, looking down at me with a grin.

I gulped, pushing my lips together before taking a deep breath.

Goddamnit Dean.

I was able to pull myself together enough to explain the focus of the promo with him. Or try to at least. We all know Dean Ambrose gets a bit off-topic fairly quickly. You tell him to talk about his match with AJ Styles and he’ll start talking about a honey badger.

At least I had relief when he was doing the promo, he was more focused on getting in his element and become Dean Ambrose, “The Lunatic Fringe” for those 3 minutes.

Dean had to leave immediately after the promo, so I only had to endure the sensation for another few more seconds before he left. I mean, sure, it felt so goddamn good, but this was not the time and place to be doing this.

–-

Once again, I was in the clear, but only for a short while. Dean had another interview, this time with Michael Cole. Which meant his hands could be in his leather jacket pockets, or one of them could be at least.

Right before the interview, I felt a jolt once again, catching me off guard. I jumped a little. All I heard was a chuckle coming from behind me. I looked at him and groaned. Clearly, I haven’t had time to go to the bathroom still, which probably made him think I wanted this to be a game.

“Will you cut that out?” I scolded, walking over to him. “Can you give me that goddamn remote?” I asked, lowering my voice.

The last thing I wanted was for anyone to hear this conversation. I put my hand out. I was really hoping he wouldn’t put up a fight. Doing this at work isn’t exactly what I had in mind when I bought these.

“Now why would I do a thing like that?” he tilted his head back, squinting his eyes at me. I sighed.

“What if you lose it or something? Then what am I going to do?” I asked.

It was a valid question. It could end up in the wrong hands… but then again, no one would be able to trace it back to me. I was thinking more about the fact that I’d have to spend another 80 dollars on these things. If you want the best quality, you have to spend more. And believe me, they work, extremely well.

“That’s not going to happen. If I did, I wouldn’t be able to mess around with you,” he smirked.

I groaned as he got called onset.

The fact that he can focus on this interview and can cut an amazing promo while also teasing the shit out of me amazed me.

He must have turned up the intensity or something, because all of a sudden, I could barely form words and I was in the middle of talking to Liam about where I needed to be after this.

As the seconds passed, it was harder to control my breathing. I was shifting where I stood, trying to find a position that could lessen the effect, but there wasn’t any. I felt the pressure building slowly as I gritted my teeth as if it would help.

Pull yourself together.

There was literally no use in trying. I was seconds away from exploding and there was nothing I could do about it.

“Excuse me, I have to run to the bathroom.” I blurted out before taking off. I turned down an empty, secluded hallway.

The burning sensation came to an abrupt halt when I was out of range of the remote. My breath was still heightened as I tried to control it. I slowed to a stop, leaning my shoulder against the wall.

Not even a second later, the pulsating feeling between my legs picked up again. I turned around. Dean was walking towards me with a wild grin on his face.

“I swear to God, Dean,” I leaned the back of my head against the wall as I bit my bottom lip. “If you don’t stop that…” I couldn’t even form the words to finish my sentence. Instead, I let out a low, shaky moan and pushed my lips together. I looked up at the ceiling, feeling his presence beside me.

“What are you gonna do baby?” he growled in my ear. That was literally all I needed to set me off.

My body began to tremble, I felt my knees getting weak and I was paralyzed from the pulsating sensation that was running through my body. I reached out and grabbed onto the only thing I could think of - his jacket.

Dean stepped closer, I immediately put my face into his chest as I let out a loud moan, something I’ve been wanting to do since he started this little game. He put his hand on my waist as support.

When I finally finished and pulled away, I looked up at him, still trying to control my breathing.

“Well, aren’t you glad I didn’t give you the remote?” he smirked. I sighed.

“Oh yeah.”


End file.
